


'Til Eternity

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Chan, Vampire Changbin, changbin has a quick role but he's minho's bestie, intimacy (sex) is implied but there is absolutely no description of it, quick mention of blood and death, suggestive towards the end only!, this is set somewhere in the 19th century, vampire minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: It wasn't his intention to turn his lover into one of his own kind, but a fleeting moment of longing and selfishness prompted him to do so. All he could hope for was that his lover did not mind spending eternity with him despite no longer being human.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	'Til Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fic for vampire Minho and vampire Chan because I think that's sexy. This is also based on an au that @linonoodles (Twitter) is planning out and talked about it. Make sure you read the tags because I put the warnings there! Thanks!
> 
> Also, note that there is a part that begins and ends with " ******* ". This signifies a flashback!

The great hall was often quiet; _so_ quiet that footsteps would echo in the fancy-looking room as shoes clicked against the pristine, marbled floors. The burgundy curtains that draped over the large glass windows would remain frozen as if time had stopped for them. And above all, the lights were barely on, the golden chandelier that hung above would often just watch from high up, bulbs longing to be switched to life. 

That was how it usually was in the great hall of Lee Minho’s grand chateau. It was only supposed to be used as a ballroom or a room for social gatherings with aristocrats and noblemen and noblewomen who did not know of his true nature. And maybe fellow vampires on some occasions. 

_But not today, it would seem._

Even from his dining hall, Minho could hear his friends chasing each other in the said hall. Han Jisung and Lee Felix were particularly loud, and even if Minho had a soft spot for the witch and the fairy, their shrill laughter and boisterous voices were slightly grating his ears. _What could he do?_ That, of course, came with his heightened senses.

The vampire rests his elbows on the table, cradling his head in his hands. When he hears footsteps entering the dining hall, Minho continues to sigh, rubbing his temples this time. He hears the newcomer let out a light chuckle before resting his hand on the chair adjacent to Minho’s.

“You look like you’re having a crisis, Minho.”

Minho sighs, turning to the figure. He responds in a deadpan manner, “Changbin, my friend, are you not disturbed by their boisterous noises?”

Changbin shrugs, “Well, you were the one who allowed them to use the great hall. Did you not expect them to play around in there? Did you expect them - _fairies, witches and a fox spirit_ \- to behave in a large room where they can do whatever they please?”

“They _cannot_ do whatever they please.” Minho groans, sipping some expensive wine from his equally expensive glass, “This is _my_ home, not theirs. I have rules if they wish to come over.”

“Well, you’ve known them for years. Rules aren’t exactly followed when it comes to them.” his fellow vampire gives him a sympathetic smile before waving his hand in dismissal, “Anyhow, they’re all enjoying so just let them be.”

“What hour of the evening is it, Changbin?”

“10:03, why?”

“Those children should be in bed.”

Changbin laughs, “You sound like an old man, Minho.”

“I am hundreds of years old, you know?”

“But you look like you’re in your twenties.” Changbin teases.

The older vampire glares, his sharp eyes narrowed as he adjusts the cuffs of his shirt, “I died when I was 22, what do you expect?”

“Noted.”

Minho sighs, finishing every last drop of wine from his glass before standing up, “Where is Chan?”

“Where else?” Changbin smiles much gentler this time, “Where you’d always find him.”

“Thank you.” Minho says as he grabs his wine-colored waistcoat that was draped over the chair.

The two vampires head out of the dining hall, but once they reach a certain part where there were different hallways leading to separate areas of the chateau, the two stop. “The wine was spectacular. Do tell Seungmin that, please.” Minho smirks lightly, slipping his waistcoat on. 

“Will do, Minho.” Changbin chuckles, waving his friend away as he heads for the great hall.

Minho, on the other hand, ascends one of the many staircases located in his chateau. This particular one leads to a particularly large room, empty just like the grand hall. Except this room was surrounded by large windows; some were clear glass, and some were tinted with color. This often gave the room an iridescent and magical glow, whether it was day or night.

Minho pushes the large doors open with ease. He clasps his hands behind his back as he observes the figure standing by the windows with a softer expression. The said figure is dazed, gloomy eyes looking at the view with a reminiscent gaze. From that particular window where he stood, one could see the entirety of the town nearby, as well as the forests, rivers, lakes and gardens around them; you could essentially see a majority of the land they dwelt in. 

“Bang Chan.”

Minho’s velvety voice pierces the silent room, prompting the other figure to break his trance and look towards the source of sound. Once Chan meets his gaze, Minho takes poised steps towards him. “Changbin said you were having dinner?” Chan questions, shifting his gaze back to the view outside.

Minho stands next to him, shoving his hands into his pant pockets, “I just finished. Though, I must admit that I wished you had joined me.”

“Apologies.” Chan offers the vampire a small and gentle smile, “I’m just…”

“ _Not hungry._ ” Minho finishes for him, chuckling lightly, “You’ve been saying that for the past months now.”

“Well, it’s the truth. I’m not hungry, and I still don’t feel like… _myself_.” Chan admits, closing his eyes as if he didn’t want to see Minho’s reaction.

The silence is enough to convince Chan than perhaps he offended the charming vampire. Just as Minho could hear his friends’ laughter from the great hall, so could Chan. Except, for Minho, he was quite used to it and was able to “tune out” his heightened senses so as to not feel overwhelmed. Having just been turned not too long ago, Chan still had to work on that. There were times he managed it, but there were also times he could not. And despite the fact that his heightened hearing enabled him to hear Jisung yelling at Seungmin and Jeongin, the room he was in with Minho was dead-silent.

Minho watches the distressed expression on Chan’s face, taking note of how he kept licking his lips. The moonlight filtering in through the dark room made Chan’s already-beautiful skin glow with an unspeakable radiance, and this tempts Minho to reach forward and touch the skin even if his skin was pretty much the same.

*******

_Humans amused Minho to no end. Not only did they amuse him, but he was also curious as to how they lived. Maybe that was why he was so attached to Bang Chan, the aristocrat who loved going on adventures and seeing new things._

_Still, Minho never realized that his attachment to the human would eventually blossom into a more intense and passionate feeling. Feelings of romance, or love, as they would say. And yes, he undeniably fell for the human who was not afraid of the fact that he was a vampire. The human who did not want to kill him or drive a wooden stake into his chest. The human who mutually loved him for just being Lee Minho. Not a human, not a vampire. Just Lee Minho._

_And maybe that was why Chan found himself in Minho’s chateau every evening, whether he stayed the night or went home at the break of dawn. Said nights would often involve moments of intimacy, genuine and heartfelt conversations, and even fooling around with Changbin. Minho’s other supernatural friends were also very much attached to Chan, and the human loved them too._

_So when Minho was faced with his biggest nightmare, a bloodied Chan on the brink of death as he was heading for Minho’s chateau one evening, he had to make a decision. Let his lover die as a human, or turn him into his own kind._

_It sounded like turning him would be paradise, united with his lover for eternity, but being turned into a vampire wasn’t that simple, and Minho knew that one of the vampire’s unspoken rules was that not anyone could be turned on just a whim._

_But his heart clenched as he held Chan in his arms, his lover’s blood pooling around them as the human whispered words of love and attempted to keep the situation light and positive._

_A world with no Bang Chan was not worth it, he decided, allowing his emotions to influence his final decision._

_So he sunk his teeth in Chan’s neck, injecting him with his own blood and venom to turn him into his own kind._

_He saved the man he loved, but did his lover want that?_

*******

‘Til this day, after nearly a year of Chan being turned, Minho never really knew the answer. Chan did not like talking about it, and he never answered when Minho asked. He avoided Minho a lot, only having interacted with him quite recently. 

_He did this_ , he knew, so he was also the one to fix it.

“There’s no need for you to feel so distressed, Chan.” Minho whispers, fingers lightly brushing against Chan’s cheek.

Chan opens his eyes, gaze warm despite the coldness of his body, “I’m trying.”

At that, Minho lets out a light laugh and smile, “I understand your position because I was in your shoes many, many, many years ago. That’s why I’m doing my best to help you through this.”

Chan silently gazes upon his lover, studying the handsome vampire’s features. The moonlight made his sculpted facial structure look even more divine, even with the faint red glow of his eyes. “I know, Minho. I know.” he says softly.

Minho’s expression softens even more, his sharp eyes looking much softer now. “I’m really sorry, Chan. I’ve said it so many times, but I did it out of selfishness to have you by my side even if - ”

“Minho.” Chan cuts him off, taking the other male’s hand in his own, “I’m not mad or upset that you did such a thing. If I were to be completely honest with you, I don’t know how I feel about this.”

 _Of course_. Being a vampire had its perks and advantages, but Minho knew that Chan missed the life of a living human more than anything.

A look of worry and guilt ghosts over Minho’s face, but Chan counters it with a warm smile. “I don’t know how to feel,” he begins, “but I know and believe it will all work out. Everything’s going to be fine. My mother used to tell me that time would ‘heal’ things.”

“We have eternity, then.” Minho tries to smile, but his worry continues to eat at him. 

It was truly ironic that a confident, charming and suave vampire like him was a soft-hearted and flustered individual when it came to Bang Chan.

“That we do.” Chan smiles, his voice a mere whisper.

When Chan gives Minho’s hand a light squeeze, the other male immediately wraps his arms around Chan’s shoulders, clinging to him as if he were a ghost that would fly away. Chan reciprocates the gesture, circling his own arms around Minho’s waist. Minho pulls Chan as close to him as he can, and despite the notion that vampires have cold bodies, he can feel some semblance of warmth as he melts in Chan’s arms. 

They both pull away just enough to look at each other directly, gentle and giddy smiles breaking onto their lips. Chan gently traces Minho’s nosebridge as he whispers, “I’m sorry for worrying you, my love.”

“I understand.” Minho smiles in return, “You have nothing to apologize for.”

As if the months Chan spent avoiding Minho had finally dawned upon him, he closes the gap between them with a searing kiss that has Minho gasping almost instantly. Legend often said that vampires couldn’t feel pleasure, but that was entirely false.

Minho could prove it every time Chan touched or kissed him.

The sounds of interlocking lips echoed through the empty room, and Minho was glad his friends were busy frolicking around in the great hall. Chan gently pushed Minho against the wall next to the window, holding him in place by wrapping an arm around him. His other hand supports the back of Minho’s neck, giving him ease in angling the latter’s head to deepen the kiss as he pleased. Minho continuously sighs into Chan’s mouth, tangling his fingers through his lover’s dark and silky hair. 

Minho can feel his fangs protruding, and the same goes for Chan. When Chan’s fangs lightly graze against Minho’s bottom lip and scratch at his tongue, it feels too good. “Channie…” Minho sighs breathlessly, running his fingers down Chan’s velvety waistcoat.

Chan was hungry, still not completely in-control of his urges and hunger unlike Minho or even Changbin. It was understandable, so when Minho felt Chan’s teeth sink into the flesh of his neck, he let him do so. A moan escapes his lips as his fingers return to weaving through Chan’s hair. Chan doesn’t linger on Minho’s neck, licking the bitten area soothingly before his lips find Minho’s mouth once more. 

They continue to devour each other’s mouths, lips melting together and tongues dancing in a heated waltz as their fangs barely tear at the tender skin from time to time. It’s a beautiful and artistic mix of pleasure and pain, and that just made every single bit of it more addicting. 

Alas, the two pull away and heave heavy breaths, chests rising and falling against each other’s. Chan rests his forehead against Minho’s, placing one more chaste kiss on his lover’s lips. Minho giggle’s humming as Chan does so. They both then walk back to the large windows, fingers intertwined as they stare at the town nearby.

The moonlight continues to filter into the room, gracing both vampires with an elegant glow. Chan tugs on Minho’s hand, pulling the vampire into his hold. Minho rests his head in the crook of Chan’s neck, taking a deep breath. Chan’s arms snake around Minho’s waist once more as he presses tender kisses to his lover’s temple. They gently sway in place, and Minho finds himself closing his eyes.

He feels the subtle movement of Chan’s lips curling into a soft smile as he whispers, “You have me forever, my love. I love you.”

“I love you too. Forever and ever.”

_He had his lover for eternity._

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, Minho is the older vampire in terms of age, and Chan is the younger one. So in essence, Minho is technically older than Chan because 1) he was born many years ago, and 2) became and has been a vampire longer (that's why he mentioned that he's been a vampire for hundreds of years). But if they were both humans in their "physical ages", then Minho is younger than Chan by a year. That's all! I hoped you enjoyed this. Feel free to reach me over at Twitter: @00hwangies


End file.
